Eu Sempre Soube
by FranHyuuga
Summary: "Eu nunca fui ingênua, Sasuke. E você nunca me enganou completamente." – OneShot SasuHina, continuação de Sob as Palavras. Presente de aniversário para a Lu-flor! Omedetou!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, Neji seria imortal. ToT ~ Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse: **"Eu nunca fui ingênua, Sasuke. E você nunca me enganou completamente." – OneShot SasuHina, continuação de Sob as Palavras. Presente de aniversário para a Lu-flor! Omedetou!

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama e Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso [IMPORTANTE]: **Essa história é continuação da OneShot **Sob as Palavras**. Por meio das reviews, senti a necessidade de oferecer à Hinata a possibilidade de responder ao Sasuke.

- Recomendo lerem Sob as Palavras primeiro, embora possam entender sem a necessidade disso.

**Lu-flor,** esse ano precisei abandonar o universo das fanfictions, mas estou feliz em saber que você continuou encantando a todos com suas palavras. Não somente por meio das suas histórias, mas principalmente por meio da sua amizade. Eu tenho MUITO a agradecer. Você foi meu apoio, meu suporte, mais de uma vez. Obrigada pelo carinho. Nesta data especial, quero celebrar junto a você o dom da sua vida! Que venham muitos momentos de felicidade a você, flor. Espero que goste deste pequeno presente... É simples, mas de coração.

* * *

**Eu Sempre Soube**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

.

_Me abrace. _

_Apesar de saber que era uma mentira,_

_não esconderei meu coração que se afoga_

{Red – the GazettE}

.

Era amor.

O que senti por você, desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos, era amor.

E acho justo revelar essa verdade para que saiba não ter sido um amor ingênuo como você acreditava. Acho importante fazê-lo entender, de verdade, a razão para cada um dos meus atos que o envolviam.

.

Eu amei você.

Definitiva e verdadeiramente, amei você.

.

Desde a infância, quando com 6 anos você me protegia no parque para que nunca roubassem meus doces, vi em você mais do que os outros viam. Não era apenas um garoto arrogante que desejava impor seu domínio, embora tenha sido esta a imagem que desejou me fazer acreditar.

_Eles já estavam me incomodando! _– Você explicou rude, mas seus olhos calorosos evitavam me encarar. Eu te segui, encantada demais para ignorá-lo. E você nunca me mandou embora, ainda que odiasse quaisquer meninas à sua volta. Eu tentei pagar com balas e chocolates toda a proteção que silenciosamente você me dava; toda a discreta atenção dos seus olhos negros sobre mim.

Você nunca gostou de doces. Eu sempre soube, Sasuke. Você também nunca conseguiu esconder a expressão amarga a cada bala açucarada que aceitava. Era orgulhoso demais para recusar meu pequeno pagamento, porque se o recusasse estaria também recusando a mim. Seu orgulho era o que me permitia estar ali.

Foram apenas pelos doces que tive você por perto. Se não houvesse os doces, você teria que assumir minha presença ao seu lado sem nada ganhar. Os doces eram um pagamento simbólico que revelavam sua vantagem sobre mim; eram o que garantia a você a desculpa perfeita para me aceitar. Aqueles incontáveis doces que simplesmente desapareciam de suas mãos, como se jamais tivessem existido, se tornaram meu precioso tesouro. Tudo o que fiz foi por você.

Na adolescência, nunca fui encantadora como as demais garotas. Eu não me localizava em mapas, perdia-me em datas, também era inábil com números. E embora fosse motivo de risos entre os colegas e meu pai nunca me elogiasse, aprendi a aceitar cada uma das minhas falhas. Eu as abracei com todo o meu esforço, porque elas o traziam para mim, Sasuke. Elas o faziam levantar-se do seu lugar e sentar-se o meu lado, com um suspiro pesado, como se realmente não soubesse o que fazer comigo. Mas você sabia. Você sempre aceitou o fardo de me assumir como um problema seu.

E depois de uma tarde inteira de estudos, depois dos nossos olhares perdidos se encontrarem um no outro, deixava à sua frente meu pequeno pagamento. Outro doce simbólico; outra tímida desculpa para a sua presença. E eu sabia que os doces já não compensavam todas as horas perdidas entre estudos e conversas aleatórias; já não compensavam todo o esforço em manter sob controle nossos sentimentos.

Com 16 anos, as desculpas eram melhores, mais elaboradas, mais críveis. Ao mesmo tempo eram incômodas, menos importantes, menos necessárias. Nossas famílias eram próximas, não era preciso mentir para nos vermos nos fins de semana ou nos eventos sociais, mas o fazíamos. Mentíamos para os outros, embora fosse difícil mentir para nós mesmos.

Foi ao término do Colegial, quando já me sentia arrependida por ser tão tímida; quando já queria ter a ousadia necessária para expor meus sentimentos, que você me abordou rude. Você estava tão descontrolado à minha frente. Eu gritei sobre os seus gritos que não me importavam seus motivos. Poderia ser pelos doces, poderia ser por todos os problemas que causei a você... Eu não me importava se você cobrasse um beijo por cada atitude atenciosa, porque seriam muitos, Sasuke.

Então você me beijou. E havia alívio naquele gesto, talvez por desejá-lo durante tanto tempo ou talvez porque você obteve minha aceitação. Não importava. Eu queria pagá-lo pelo que fizera por mim. Eu quis enriquecê-lo com beijos. Suas mãos pressionavam meu corpo, impacientes, e imaginei ter sido difícil contê-las, mas seus olhos... Ainda se desviavam dos meus. Você insistia em mentir, Sasuke. Persistia em esconder seu olhar, porque nele encontraria o verdadeiro sentimento impresso nos seus gestos.

E eu aceitei sua cobrança fixa dos dias anteriores me protegendo. Eu aceitei pagá-lo com beijos, suspiros sôfregos e carícias ousadas cada dívida que tinha com você, porque o amava. Acolhi com um sorriso nos lábios cada mentira que ainda dizia, cada patética desculpa para os seus atos, pois _sob as palavras_ entendia a profundidade dos seus sentimentos. Você definitivamente me amou, Sasuke.

Você me amou quando foi meu primeiro homem. E quando me tornei sua primeira mulher. Flagrei em seus olhos o amor não declarado quando acordei naquela manhã e você velava o meu sono. Eu não o pressionei, porque era suficiente para mim.

Eu nunca fui ingênua, Sasuke. E você nunca me enganou completamente. Somos iguais, ambos egoístas. Eu aproveitei cada momento que tivemos juntos, ainda que fosse justificado pelas suas constantes mentiras, por mim mesma. Eu sempre precisei de você, Sasuke.

Eu ainda preciso.

E não importa o quanto você diga que estou tentando enganá-lo, que me conhece ou que minha dívida finalmente está paga. Isso é besteira de quem acha que pode se esconder do amor. É besteira de quem não quer abrir os olhos e ver o que verdadeiramente aconteceu. Você continua orgulhoso, Sasuke.

.

Eu sempre soube.

Eu estive com você cada segundo, cada minuto, porque sempre soube.

Eu desfrutei da sua companhia, do seu corpo, por mim mesma.

Não apenas por você. Nunca somente por você.

.

Eu te amo.

Era amor.

Sempre foi.

.

E depois de ler essa carta, Uchiha Sasuke, quero que entenda que minha dívida por tantos minutos da sua vida desperdiçados por minha causa está paga. Quero que saiba que todos os momentos em que estaremos juntos a partir de agora serão por amor.

.

Serão por nós dois.

Sempre por desejarmos isso.

.

E se pudesse lhe dar apenas uma dica, algo para pensar, seria para que não mudasse nada além do que exigiu de mim em sua carta. Não deixe se ser orgulhoso, protetor ou arrogante.

Afinal, sempre haverá uma idiota por aí para apreciar essas características.

_H.H._

* * *

Quando terminou a leitura em voz alta, suas mãos tremiam. Hyuuga Hinata nunca pensou que precisaria confrontar seu não-declarado namorado para que aceitasse o amor dos dois.

Era ainda mais difícil fazê-lo diante do seu corpo debilitado sobre a cama hospitalar, repleto de sondas e zumbidos desagradáveis. Sasuke estava tão fraco, tão odiosamente vulnerável, que ela desejou estar ali, no lugar dele. Seus olhos negros estavam finalmente fixos diretamente sobre os dela – corajosos e sem se desviarem. Doeu vê-lo tentar balbuciar uma resposta.

Gentilmente, Hinata envolveu a mão dele entre as suas.

– _Você não precisa dizer nada, Sasuke. _– Ela sorriu. _– Eu não preciso das suas palavras para entender o que responderia._

Inclinando-se sobre o rosto masculino, beijou seus lábios com carinho e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

– _Eu também amo você._

Ao se afastar, viu-o assentir em aprovação, satisfeito por ela ter interpretado o que nunca conseguiu expressar em palavras. Fora assim no início; seria assim também no fim.

Definitivamente, Sasuke e Hinata tinham um jeito estranho de amar.

~Fim.

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

Obrigada por lerem essa história. Aos que leram também **Sob as Palavras**, espero que tenham apreciado a resposta da Hinata.

Mais importante do que libertar alguém que amamos é reconhecer quando devemos abraçá-lo com todas as nossas forças e não o abandonar.

É isso o que desejei transmitir com **Eu Sempre Soube**. :) Consegui?

.

Espero que tenham gostado! ~Especialmente você, Lu-flor!

Será que ainda tenho leitores por aqui? Ando sumida... (rs).

.

Aguardo suas **FLORES ou PEDRAS**, com muito carinho, povo!

**~Em reviews.**


End file.
